Curvy Women
by Allycat21
Summary: "Note to self" " Always mention that I like curvy women around fionna.." Fiolee Oneshot... Rated T for Cussing


Sup guys? Welcome to my first story, I had this idea in my head for a while now but I've been so busy lately that I had no time to write it. So today I finally got around to writing it, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own adventure time; if I did Marshall Lee would be strapped to a wall in my basement by now.**

* * *

~**I always liked my women curvy******

**(Marshall's POV)**

_Oh glob, why does she have to torture me like this? Her beautifully shaped hips swinging side to side right in front of me. Its enough to make a man go upright mad. But the worst part is that she doesn't know what she does to me. She doesn't know that my dead heart begins to beat again when she smiles. She doesn't know that I just want to run my fingers through those beautiful blonde locks whenever she brush's her she doesn't know how much I want to run my hands up and down her beautiful curves._

_**Fionna..**_

_Why do you do this to me? You have to know that I love you by now. Over the years I have flirted with you constantly, trying to get you to think of me as more then just your best bro. But of course your just to damn stubborn on your ways of going after that damned,__** Flame prince**__. He doesn't even appreciate you like I do. He hates your curves and forces you to try to get rid of them. saying things like " Princess's are expose to be delicate and skinny, not large and masculen" and shit along those lines. If he didn't want you the way you are, why did he pick you? Oh , that's right. He just needed another women's damn heart to break and burn to a crisp._

As I continued to think to myself, I felt fionna stop right in front of me. Causing me to float right into her back and making her fall to the ground.

"What the glob Marshall!?"

I saw her push herself up on her elbows giving me a **WTF **look. I just laughed to myself as I floated down and helped her back onto her feet.

"Sorry Fifi , just deep in thought. And ya got a stick in ya hair." I'd smirk to her as she felt around in her now messed up batch of blonde, trying to find that retched stick. Shaking my head I got a bit closer and pulled the stick out of the most obvious place. And she simply just puffed out her cheeks cutely. As we continued walking I noticed fionna was being extremely quiet.

"Fi, you okay?" I raised an eyebrow as tilted my head to the looked to the ground and fiddled with the hem of the shirt.

"Marshall..be honest... A-am ..I f-fat?" She asked looking up and locking eyes with me.

I looked at her in complete surprise." Why would you think your fat?" I floated a bit closer to her. Now examining the mixed emotions on her face.

"Flame, told me I'm fat..And if I don't loose weight he'll break u-up with m-me.." Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes and her breath was hitched."Fionna , dont believe what that matchstick tells you. Even if he does break up with you at least you'll still be who you are.." I'd placed my arms behind my head as i floated up a bit. My back facing the ground.

_And besides I always liked my women as curvy as you are.._

I thought the last part in my head. I heard fionna sniffle a bit and breathe out deeply.

" I should head home, cakes probably worried about me.." I opened an eye as she talks and watch's her turn and begin to walk.I sigh to myself _" Another day without telling her..Well, at least I get to see her walk away." _My eyes focused on her hips as she began to get further away.

'Oh and Marshall!" I here her yell as she turns around. I nod, hoping she could see it as a sign I was listening.

A smirk appears on her face as she spoke "Lean to keep your mouth shut! or I might learn much more then that you like curvy women!" I heard her giggle and run away as my face began to heat up.A small smile came onto my own face as I mutter to myself.

_'Note to self"_

_"Always mention that I like Curvy women around fionna"_

* * *

**A/N: Well heres my first story! Sorry about an errors in it and the poor writing skills. If anyone has advice to help me improve I'll gladly take it!**


End file.
